<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>C'Mere by ONeillwith2ls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954809">C'Mere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls'>ONeillwith2ls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Episode tags [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s08e18 Threads, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Threads Part 2. If you don't know the scene, you can hand in your Jack and Sam ship cards now! Parts in bold are spoken word from the episode. This story extends the scene a little. No copyright infringement is intended and is meant as the highest compliment to the franchise which owns the script and its characters.</p><p>Originally written as part of the Jack&amp;SamShipDay2020 and can be found on my profile. Republished as part of the Episode tags for easiness for me. Feel free to comment or not as I know many of you already commented on the original, so I won’t take it personally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Episode tags [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>C'Mere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559308">Sam and Jack Ship Day Prompts</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls">ONeillwith2ls</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<strong>You okay?</strong>" He asks me as he comes into the observation room and takes the seat beside me.</p><p>I'm tearful but answer truthfully. "<strong>Actually, I'm fine. Good even, strange as that sounds. I thought I lost him seven* years ago. Since then, we've been closer than we ever were my whole life. In a way, Selmak gave me the father I never thought I'd know."</strong></p><p>He does something then. He looks at me the way he used to and the conflation of those two words is unexpected but welcomed.</p><p>"<strong>C'mere</strong>." He says, putting his arm around my shoulders as he pulls me near.</p><p>I take the hand which is around me and I hold it against my shoulder for comfort, to hug into. I can't put into words what it means to me. That after everything, even when I'm engaged to someone else, he's here, so all I could say is, "<strong>Thank you, Sir.</strong>"</p><p>"<strong>For what?"</strong> He asks me. How could he not know how much he means to me? How much it means that he's here with me.</p><p>"<strong>For being here for me</strong>." I tell him honestly. I want to tell him that it means the world to me that he's here, that there is no one else in the world I would rather have by my side, comforting me. Oh, if only I could say how much he means to me. Then he says something which is so innately Jack, that I know it's true. It identifies <em>us</em>.</p><p>"<strong>Always</strong>."</p><p>I turn and look into those dark beautiful eyes, and it's true and I know it. I smile for him. I know now that it's true and I'm holding onto his hand, rubbing my thumb in a soothing rhythm against his skin and I look away only to lean into his warm tanned hand.</p><p>
  <em>When I was a kid, we were stationed at an LA Air Force base for a little while and I remember going to the beach with my mom. I was fascinated with where the sand disappeared to when the tide came in and when my mom said it was still there just under the water, I didn't quite believe her because I couldn't see it. She then told me, "Some of the greatest reassurances in life you can't see: gravity pulling you to earth, the breeze on a warm day, but-" She takes me by the hand and walks with me to the water's edge where you could still see the wrinkles in the sand from the water having been there. "We do see the effects." She smiled at me. "Don't forget, Sam, just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not real, that the effects of it isn't seen in your life. And one of the greatest forces in the world is love."</em>
</p><p>This feels just like when the tide turns and the sand is still there, it's no surprise, so there's no shock or surprise on my face. It's reassuring and reliable and real. I know then, in that second, the tide turns in my mind and heart and what's there, has always been there and <em>always</em> will.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Him.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>When they beckon me to dad, I know he'll stay. I know he will because he told me when he looked at me just before I let go of his hand, silently and reassuringly, we're talking with our eyes again, and I'm so glad I know now.</p><p>Dad is slipping away, and I have to tell him that I know! I know what he meant and what I'm going to do, but I have to be fast. The airman moves away as I lean in and kiss him gently. "Dad, I know what you've been trying to tell me. I'm going to fix it. I swear it to you It's okay, you can go now. I know what I need to do, to be with the man I love."</p><p>He looks at me and smiles weakly, "Then I go a happy man. Tell Jack we'll come back and haunt him if he hurts you."</p><p>I giggle, smile, and nod in acknowledgment. "Thank you, daddy." I say to him. "It's the best going away present you could give me."</p><p>
  <em>I lean over and uncharacteristically kiss him again. He is my dad after all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you." He tells me, with his last conscious breath.</em>
</p><p>It's only a little while later he comes to join me. I feel his hand on my bicep at first, his way of letting me know he's there/ I knew he was. I felt him come into the room.</p><p>All the same I turn on the spot and again his soft "C'mere" is all the encouragement I need. I fold into his warm embrace, letting his arms engulf me. For all I know I'm okay, like I said to him before. I know Dad has lost consciousness and I know he won't wake again. Yet, as I stand here, I'm surrounded with safety, comfort, and love. We change positions slightly, so my arms go around his neck before I lean, in my mouth is close to his ear.</p><p>"Stay with me, till the end." I whisper to him.</p><p>"I told you I'll stay always." He tells me softly.</p><p>I take a deep cleansing breath in. Yes, this! This is what I want! "When this is all over, we need to talk." I whisper to him.</p><p>He pulls back far enough to look into my red puffy eyes, and I see-. My breath catches by his look. I know it's wishful thinking, but I could swear I saw love in his eyes. "Okay." He agrees still so softly before we fold into each other again and just as we do, the machines behind us flat line.</p><p>Fresh tears spring to my eyes but I smile a little. Typical Dad, hanging on long enough to be sure I keep my word.</p><p>It's okay, Dad, you left me in safe hands.</p><p>
  <strong>AN: Original script says 4 years ago making it season 4 of Stargate, but Jacob Carter received Selmak in season 2 so I've adjusted and put the right years in.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>